Breath (Original): Episode 6: Ending
I was doing a great job in turning Ponyville into a ghost town like I was ordered to. It's fame really decayed in one year. Hell, they even declared it the most dangerous town in Ponyville. More dangerous than the EverFree forest itself. Nopony could save this town, now... I couldn't wait for the payment... "We have bad news..." "What is it?" "Well, remember Twilight?" "The last element alive since Applejack and Rarity died due to their depressions? Yes..." "Well...She's back..." "That's the bad news?" "Uuuh...Yes..." "That's actually great! If we kill her, then Ponyville's remaining good fame will sink directly to the bottom!" "Makes sense..." "Also, we need to make her look like she's been through some terrible pain...How about we disfigure her and leave her bleeding to death on the street?" "Good idea!" "Nice...Where is she?" "Well, today are Rarity and Applejack's funeral, so she'll be present there. That's why she came back in the first place..." "When will be the funeral?" "Tonight..." "Right..." --- Due to the rainy weather, the funeral happened during a storm... Cliche... I hid behind a masoleum, I could see a large crowd of ponies around the graves of deceased Rarity and Applejack... The funeral took some time to end. Luckily, for us, Twilight didn't leave like the rest... She stood there, crying... "How about we bury her alive?" "Let's leave that for somepony else..." We sneaked around various gravestones until we were right behind her... Me and Fluttershy were using vests to carry our tools... I slowly pulled out the scalpel...Only to get an elbow in my muzzle... Twilight turned around and tried to punch me. I deflected and made a small cut in her cheek and was able to pin her down. But, she headbutted me and I tripped backwards while Fluttershy almost stomped her head. When I look up, I see both mares fighting. She threw Flutters backwards and used telekinesis to make a pot on Rarity's grave hit her in the head... I got up and ran to her. She clothes lined me. Knocking me out... --- I woke up in a cell... Looks like I failed, then... "Oh, Sky, you're awake!" I hear Flutters and hoofsteps... "W-What happened?" I asked... "Well...Twilight owned us and now...We're about to be executed..." "Oh, great..." "Three minutes until we're hanged..." I sighed, "I failed my job and doomed us..." "Oh, it has been fun, come on!" "Yeah...Fun while it lasted..." She giggled and I got up. Three minutes passed fast... Two guards came to grab hold of us. We were dragged to an open arena like space where was a wooden plataform with trap doors and a rope above each... We were forced to put our heads around the rope. A large crowd of angry ponies were around us, cheering for our hanging... We didn't care... A mare kept babbling about our murders and crimes. One of her phrases caught my attention... "...One will be hanged at a time, and..." That I didn't expect... Well, I just waited for it... I closed my eyes...Heard Flutters's trap door opening and she choking to death... I felt a tear run down my face. Not a tear of sadness, though... A tear of happiness...Because it was over...I wouldn't have to discount my rage in other ponies anymore. I would just get the peace that I was looking for... I accepted this job not only for the bits, but also, because it also would let me do something that I've always wanted to do... I had a terrible foalhood that accumulated rage in me...And now, after getting some off with my murders...I would get my peace... The floor below suddenly opened. The rope pressed against my throat. I coughed. My eyes filled with water as I couldn't breathe, my vision went blurry. And, then, I lost all of my breath... Some say I died with a smile on my face... --- "Subject: Skyblack Graymane. Status: '''Deceased. '''Cause: Hanging." "DAMNIT!" I threw the files away... "Come on, sir, he lowered Ponyville's population pretty badly already. We can just kill the remaining ponies and take it!" "Yes...Yes, we can do that..." "So, why are you so sad about his death?" "I had plans..." "Plans?" "It doesn't concern you..." I jumped off my chair... "Hm..." I kept thinking... "Sir?" "Sergeant..." "Yes, sir..." "Tell our ponies we have a meeting..." "Yes, sir!" He left the office... "Ponyville. You might've won the battle against him...But, can you win the war?" I laughed... The End...? Reboot of the series. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Original